Conventional approaches to locating resources involve the use of search processes which search based on keywords and/or metadata. So-called visual search processes exist, but are limited to seeking images that look almost exactly like other images, and focused on providing results using the content of an image used for searching. In some cases a resource may be sought using a picture, but the resource may only be related to the picture, and not a visual match of the picture. Conventional approaches lack the flexibility and reach to get good results in these circumstances.
What is needed is a better way to locate resources.